Black Rose, New Mew
by Silver Fox Kagome
Summary: AKA Unwanted, Unloved TMMYYHIY/ Kagome and Hiei meet the mews. Rene and Zoey are in love with Hiei but Hiei loves Kagome. But who dose Kagome like? Paring:Kag/Hiei
1. Chapter 1

Summery: TMMYYHIY/ Kagome and Hiei meet the mews. Rene and Zoey are in love with Hiei but Hiei loves Kagome. But who dose Kagome like? Paring: KH or KE Plz review!

AN Ok this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think! Oh and Hiei and Minto are going to be a little OOC. And Hieis tall!!!!!!!!!!! )

'Thinking' "talking"Elsewhere flashback

Chapter 1: Meeting

Kagome ran in Tokyo forest looking for an alien monster. A giant rat with five eyes that glowed red sat there eating a tree. Kagome took out her wip and killed the rat. Kagome moved her silverish purple hair behind her ears and looked at the soul that found its way to her magical bracelet. "Aw rats, I thought you where going to fail and finally agree to marry me. It looks like I'm going to have to try a lot harder later, ne?" A little voice said from the tree branch above her. "KISH!" Kagome yelled spinning around to see her stacker behind her. "Yes sweet face?" Kish said floating by her.

"Kish finish up with you little girlfriend, we got the mew aqua and deep blue is going to get mad if were not there." Tar said as pi was floating by him with a jealous look on he's cold face. Kish grabbed Kagomes chin and kissed her on the lips. When they parted a black blur came up and threw Kish into the tree. Pi and Tar flew to Kish as they helped him up the blur stood in front of Kagome. "Don't you ever think about touching Kagome ever again got it." Its voice was cold.

"Who the hell do think you are?! Kagome is my to-be-wife if she likes it or not!" Kish yelled as the youkai took out its hidden katana. "I'm a forbidden child, and the name is Hiei." Hiei said as Kagome drew a black rose. Kish looked at Hiei and Kagome as the mew mews showed up. "She will be mine and you can count on that. See ya sweet face." And with that the three alien disappeared into a portal.

Zoey and Rene felt shy and felt like they where in love. Minto could not take her eyes of Kagome. She was beautiful, yes but Minto felt like she knew the girl before. Pudding and Lettuce looked at each other and sighed. "Um…. Hello." Zoey said in a shy way that got Hiei concerned. "I'm mew Zoey, Leader of the Mew mews and protector of the earth." Zoey said in a prod way as she thought he might like her for that.

Hiei chuckled and looked at Kagome who seemed to like the girls already. 'You can't be. Kagome and a few other youkais have been protecting the earth for hundreds or years now. And she's only 16,' Hiei thought as Kagome blushed. "So what's your guy's name?" Zoey yelled and Minto looked at Kagome with a smile on her blue lips. "I'm Kagome, I'm also 16." Kagome said then looked at Minto and her blue eyes.

"Hn. Hiei, 16 and a haft." Hiei said crossing his arms on he's chest. Minto thought she was going to faint when Kagomes grey, shiny, lips formed into a small smile. "I'm Minto, and I'm 15." Minto said looking in Kagomes lovely shining eyes. "Pudding and I'm 10!" "Lettuce, and 14" "Rene and I'm 16 and a haft." After about 2 hours of talking Minto was in love (Minto is going to be bi in this story) with Kagome and Rene was mad at Kagome. Hiei didn't talk to anyone but Kagome and Minto.

"We should go home. My mom is going to freak if I don't." Zoey said as everyone agreed. "Kagome and I are going to my house with Hiei so see you guys later." Minto said as the three left two mad mews. (Pudding and Lettuce left)

AN- There you go, my first chapter and many more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- I'm sorry for not making another chapter; But I'm trying hard to make more. Don't own TMM/IY but I do own Lilly muhahaha

Chapter 2

Kagome walked home with Mint and Hiei as she thought about her Kish Intel Mint touched Kagomes soft pail hands.

Kagome looked at Mint as Kagome walked holding hands with the 15 year old girl.

Mint was smiling to herself when Kagome didn't let go of her hand and just thought about Kagome and Hiei living with her.

"Were here, so what do you think?" Mint said as she opened the gates and Looked at Kagomes shining eyes.

"Its big, how did an onna like you get a house like this?" Hiei said as Kagome and Mint walked strait in.

"My momma and Daddy were rich and before they died they left me this house." Mint said as a little black cat jumped on Mints shoulder then to Kagomes.

"Hello Lilly, this is my cat Lilly." Mint said as Lilly jumped on Hieis shoulder.

The little black cat hade a silver ribbon on her neck and two gold eyes that made the black fur look darker then black.

"She's so cute, she reminds me of Kelala (sp?) She was my sister's cat. But now she likes with my blood brothers wife, Rin." Kagome said as memories of her brothers wedding appeared.

"Oh that's nice, is Hiei your brother?" Mint asked hopping he was just for her own smarts.

"Oh no, Hiei is my best friend since we where children." Kagome said as the reached Mints front door.

Mint opened it as allowed the other two inside and walked towards her (Mints) room.

"That's nice now this is my room." Mint said as they walked into a light blue room with blue birds everywhere all over the walls.

"Wow, Mint nice room, it's a little bright for my taste but its still cool." Kagome said as they sat on a big fluffy bed.

"Good, now do you have any more brothers or any sisters?" Mint asked as she crossed her legs and stared at Kagomes violet eyes.

"I have one sister, and three brothers. Sesshomaru the oldest, Inuyasha one of the middle children, Sango the youngest girl, and Souta the baby of the house hold but we live secretly from each other." Kagome said shortly.

"How about you Hiei?" Mint asked looking at Hieis crimson eyes.

"Hn. I had a sister but she died long ago." Hiei said as he jumped out of the window in a tree branch not to far from the window.

The three teenagers talked for hours and soon fell asleep. Hiei went inside and stared at Kagome. 'I will have her sooner then you think.' Kish's voice said in Hieis head.

'And until then I will be waiting for you.' Hiei said then fell asleep.

AN- Chapter two!! Oh ya oh ya!


End file.
